


The Queen and Her Chosen One

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, F/F, Magic Cock, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen sexy times.  No plot.  True "Snow says it's PORN" stuff.  Just an intimate moment taken from our OTP's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and Her Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a HOT, sexy moment between Emma and Regina, as girlfriends, not yet married. So cute.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcomed and appreciated! Thank you for reading!

The only thought Emma Swan had in that moment was thank goodness for silencing spells.  Bent forward, ass in the air, with Regina straddling the chaise lounge behind her in the Mayor’s bedroom, her breathing began to normal after the powerful orgasm that her lover had just given her and even now she could still feel the aftershocks as the brunette was kissing the soft curves of her behind and slowly _still_ moving fingers inside her, not in an urgent way but in a “tapering off” kind of way.

 

Regina withdrew them and ran them calmly up and down Emma’s soaked folds, admiring the way it had endured the intense workout she had just given it.  She sucked Emma’s essence off her fingers and hummed in delight. “I will never tire of your exquisite taste or how wet I can make you, my dear.”

 

The blonde mewled in reply and brought her own hand back, coating them in her slickness while Regina kissed the back of her palm.  Emma was just about to bring her fingers up, satisfied in the feel of her own release when Regina grabbed her wrist and chuckled. “I think not, Emma. Your orgasm is mine!”  And Regina greedily sucked Emma’s fingers clean and as if goaded for more, the older woman smacked Emma’s ass, spread her open and started tonguing her quivering wet center from behind, moaning her approval and moving her head to delve deeper.

 

“Holy shit!”  Emma murmured against the cushion. Regina had a voracious sexual appetite and the woman never failed to tell Emma that this was her favorite thing to do to her.

 

Catching her bottom lip, the blonde shut her eyes tight to the sensation of her lover's tongue wiggling demandingly inside her and when it brushed her still thrumming clit, Emma cried out and lurched away.

 

“Sensitive?”

 

Emma nodded and she could sense Regina's smile against her butt cheek.  In her rich smoky voice she answered, “Then I shall put my tongue to good use elsewhere.” 

 

When the blonde felt the momentary tingle of a magic cleaning spell at her back side and then the tip of a soft wet tongue press against her rear opening, a strangled cry was elicited against the back cushion of the chaise lounge. 

 

“Mmmm… Emma.”  Two fingers slipped into her throbbing cunt again, slowly, gently pushing while Regina licked and probed her puckered hole with that amazing tongue.  “You like to have your ass eaten, don’t you, my naughty Princess Charming?”

 

Emma could only nod emphatically as she was biting down on the chaise lounge cushion’s edge.  Never had she known that she would love it so much.  She’d been asked before to try anal play and anal sex in past relationships but Regina had been her first.  Regina had been her first for a great many things, and not just pertaining to sex.

 

She could not think about all the new emotions and experiences she was feeling with her son’s other mother right now.  Not when the woman was driving her crazy with need, rimming her and fingering her harder.  God, could the Queen fuck!

 

Regina kissed her buttock, bit down on it, causing Emma to gasp sharply, and then tongued the faint teeth marks left there.  She directed a smug spread of the lips at the younger woman.  “Your body belies you, Emma.  To the ear, one would think you didn’t just enjoy that, but your dripping, clenching cunt tells me otherwise.”  Regina withdrew the two fingers that were deeply buried inside Emma, now sopping with her arousal, which the woman began to smear over Emma’s tight wrinkled hole.  “Yes, I think it is time for something bigger.”

 

The Queen raised up on her haunches, kneeling upright behind Emma.  “My smutty princess…” Regina leaned down and placed gentle kisses up Emma’s spine and then her hands were guiding the younger woman’s torso up, plastering it against her front while squeezing Emma’s lush full breasts in her hands.

 

Bringing her mouth close, Regina said softly but firmly, “You.  Are.  Mine.”  She ducked her head of dark hair under Emma’s arm turning the blonde’s body to take a breast in her mouth where she teased her nipple roughly.

 

_Fuck!_  Emma loved when Regina got possessive in bed.  Being an orphan, Emma never belonged to anyone before; no one that claimed her, had ever wanted to claim her, as their own.

 

As if reading her mind, Regina released the beaded tip, tweaked and pinched it, returned her mouth to Emma’s ear and said with sentimentality in her voice, “You belong to me, Emma Swan.”

 

The blonde was overcome with emotion and she wrapped her arm back around Regina’s neck, pressing their cheeks together and vowed, “As you are mine, My Queen.”

 

She could swear that she felt Regina’s heart beat quicken as the older woman pressed her lips high on Emma’s cheek.  “Indeed.”  Regina’s rich timbre was just as seductive as her looks and touches, but when she whispered, as she did now, her breath caressed Emma’s ear, “All yours.”  The blonde was elated.  As an orphan, nothing really belonged to Emma either, but Regina Mills was hers.   

 

For a brief moment, they knelt there, hugging.  Regina’s hands roamed across Emma’s front while the blonde stroked the nape of her neck and her cheek.  It wasn’t until the Queen flicked the blonde’s nipples between focused fingers that they realized there would be plenty of time to cuddle later.  She kissed Emma’s shoulder and smacked her bottom from behind and forced her to bend forward again.

 

“I want you to pleasure yourself, Emma, until I return.”

 

“Where are you going?”  She had already started tracing her entrance and inserted two fingers inside herself. She was rewarded with Regina’s deeply pleased smile.

 

“Not far. And I won’t be long.”

 

Emma knelt at the head of the chaise lounge and placed her forehead against the back of it while pumping into her velvet heat, imagining that Regina was doing it and loudly panting to herself.  She heard the stream of water from the bathroom faucet and even though Regina had performed the cleaning spell, the woman would probably take the time to rinse anyway.  She was ever mindful of such things and a stickler for cleanliness.

 

Testing her sensitivity, Emma pressed her palm against her hooded sex and groaned in pleasure.  _All systems go._   She rubbed herself again but imagined that it was the queen’s palm nudging her instead.  “Oh God, Regina…”

 

As if sensing the woman’s presence, Emma looked up and she knew she would find her standing there, leaning against the doorway.  The Queen was naked and proud, watching Emma play with herself.  A bottle of lube rested in Regina’s grip. 

 

“Now this is an image I want imprinted in my memory,” the older woman smiled.  “My love, touching herself, muttering my name.”  Tilting her head, Regina continued to watch her; those peering eyes raking ravenously over the younger woman’s body.

 

_FUCK!_ Emma wore a smirk and fetchingly admitted with a carefree lilt in her tone.  “What?  I do this all the time.”

 

“Oh?”  Regina snickered, launching herself off the door jamb and ambling back towards her love.  “You often mutter the Queen’s name while playing with your pretty wet pussy?”

 

“Not always the Queen’s name.”  The Queen raised an eyebrow at that with a beseeching glare.  “Sometimes I utter the Mayor’s name.  Sometimes the mother of my son’s name.  Sometimes the _pain in my butt’s_ name.”

 

Regina’s hearty burst of laughter rang throughout the room, “Interesting choice of words, Emma,” and with a small swirling purple cloud in her hand, the queen conjured forth a familiar sizable bulbed glass object in her hand.  Emma’s eyes widened and glazed over with passion.

 

“Fuck me,” she breathed out on a wondrous, yet lustfully tormented, breath and Regina smiled evilly back at her.

 

“Oh yes… yes, I will,” and with a wave, Regina magically produced a thick, proudly protruding phallus between her legs. 

 

Emma swore again but this time in preamble to the orgasm that hit her hard, as she had never stopped driving her fingers into herself.  It was too much for her to bear suddenly with the introduction of the pretty glass butt plug and Regina’s newly conjured length.  “Oh fuck… Regina…” 

 

The queen sauntered calmly to the end of the chaise, placed the lube on the floor and watched Emma climax while pulling on her own sizeable extension, excitedly parting her lips on a huff at the feel of her own squeezing palm and the sight of her lover’s glistening arousal swollen center before her.  Emma glimpsed back and witnessed Regina’s quickening strokes on herself, closed her eyes and trembled violently, the view either prolonging or adding to her release.

 

Regina knelt on the chaise directly behind Emma.  “Prepare for your Queen, dear,” and she pushed herself through the blonde’s thighs, making the woman hold Regina’s shaft against her folds with her outstretched palm.  Keeping the phallus against her, Emma murmured her pleasure as it massaged her quivering softness back and forth, nudging her clit insistently with its broad head.

 

“Oh my God, Regina.”

 

“Keep holding me against you, Emma.”  Regina increased the speed of her thrusts, enjoying the warm wet friction.  The brunette upturned the bottle and drizzled slippery clear lubrication over Emma’s taut wrinkled opening with some droplets falling on her jutting member.

 

Taking her cock away, she replaced it with the plug running it along Emma’s silken heat and then thrusting the glass tip into Emma, pumping it shallowly while spreading the lube all around her tight back opening with nimble fingers.

 

Regina continued to watch Emma’s reactions as the smooth glass was pushed and then withdrawn repeatedly through her front entrance.  “Are you ready, darling, to be full of me?”  Regina asked after removing the instrument and placing it against the tight ring of muscle between Emma’s ass cheeks that had been well lubricated.

 

“Yes.  My Queen, yes!”

 

“Good girl”. Regina began to insert the plug passed Emma’s tight little muscular ring in back.  The blonde gasped and moaned loudly and then when it sunk into place, Regina tried to steady herself because her excitement threatened to overtake her.  The sight was enchanting and she nearly lost her concentration.  

 

She brought the head of her magic cock up and began to push into the blonde, reveling in the added tightness that the plug created.  “Oh Emma…” she purred.  The fingers that were digging into the blonde’s hips, slid up her back and then down again to roughly handle perfectly rounded buttocks.  “Alright, my love?”

 

“It feels so fucking good.”  Emma groaned in ecstasy, gripped the arm rests and her muscles contracted around Regina’s hardness.  All these things were already taking the Queen closer toward her own completion, so she rocked, a little harder with each thrust, as Emma became accustomed to the sensation of being completely filled.  A minute later, at Emma’s whispered urging, Regina plunged faster knowing that she was going right over the edge with her princess.

 

Smoothing her hands around Emma’s sides, Regina plucked at Emma’s taut nipples, eliciting more indecently loud sounds.

 

"Who do you belong to, Emma?"  Regina placed kisses on the woman's sleek back.

 

"You, Regina."

 

"Who?"

 

”You, My Queen."  Regina smiled down at the flat glass handle of the plug sticking out as the length of her shaft disappeared into the blonde’s silky depths.  She tapped the plug’s base with her thumb and then kept her finger there to keep it in while she began to thrust urgently. Emma moaned louder and faster and Regina joined her.  Being inside Emma, Regina could feel the woman’s excitement dripping from her and when she looked down and spied the glistening evidence on her cock, Regina swore and began to plunge in a frenzy.

 

"REGINA!!"

 

"You're about to come, aren’t you, darling?"  Regina rammed harder into her and halted for a moment, slightly gyrating her length in Emma's hot tightness.

 

"Oh fuck!  Yes.  Please, babe.  Please..."

 

Regina pulled on Emma’s hair, jerking the woman’s head back lightly.  "Address me properly, dear, if you want me to continue to fuck you."

 

"My Queen... Please...don’t stop, please."

 

Regina drew back and slammed into Emma again, pounding into her fast and hard while grabbing her hips and pulling the woman back on her turgid length.

 

"My Queen... Yes... Yes... Oh ... fuck!!"  The blonde screamed as she climaxed, the hot walls of her cunt gripping Regina. 

 

"Tell me!" The Queen did not have to explain.  Her princess knew what she wanted to hear.

 

"I'm co-uh-uh-uh-ming.  All over you.  Fuck!  Fuck!  FUCK!!"

 

Regina shouted Emma’s name as she exploded inside her and, moments later, she hunched tiredly over the blonde with her heart racing and trying to catch her breath.

 

They were a sweaty quivering heap of grunts and loud pants.  Emma moved first, somehow, finding the strength to kneel up and find Regina's face to share a kiss.

 

"Thank you, my Queen, for bringing me so much pleasure.  I love the way you fuck me," she smiled and was answered by the queen's tongue invading her mouth.

 

After having vanished her magic phallus, Regina lovingly angled Emma’s body downward, carefully removed the plug from its snug spot and she stared for a moment, mesmerized by the slightly larger hole it temporarily left behind.

 

She spread Emma's sexy ass cheeks, gratifyingly grinned at her lover’s gorgeous body and placed a kiss on Emma's tailbone, coaxing, "Come with me, Emma." 

 

She led Emma leisurely into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  Once it reached the desired temperature they scooted underneath the spray together and the queen began to lather shower gel over both their bodies and they continued to wash each other thoroughly.  In lazy intimate movements that were meant to soothe rather than entice, they embraced, kissed and caressed one another.  This was a time for comforting, reassuring and affirming their love.

 

Fresh and clean, they stepped out of the shower, drying each other off.  To save time, Regina casted a quick drying spell on their hair.

 

They retired to the bedroom, feeling revitalized, their love fortified and their bodies refreshed.  Walking in tandem, Emma guided Regina back to bed with her arms around the Queen’s waist.   They slipped between the cool sheets where Regina left Emma only long enough to switch the bedside lamp off, bathing the room in soft moon glow through the bedroom window.

 

Emma offered her bosom as a pillow for Her Majesty, who was glad to finally have a place to lay her weary head.  Their eyes adjusting to the dark, they laid in companionable, enjoyable silence while enveloped in each other's arms.

 

“So… We’ve been invited to a BBQ next weekend. My parents are throwing it.”

 

“Hmmm…” Regina smirked and quipped.  “I’ll see if I can make other plans that day.”  She felt Emma’s head shift, looking down at her.

 

“Uh, your presence is mandatory.”

 

“Excuse me?”  Regina lifted her head and purposely bit the nipple closest to her and the woman beneath her yelped and chuckled.

 

“It’s not a party without the Queen present.”  Emma wrapped both her arms around Regina pulling her in.  “Besides, you know we put on one hell of a fireworks show with our magic.  We’re the talk of the town.”

 

Regina snorted, “We’ve _always_ been the talk of the town.”

 

A moment of comfortable silence filled the room and their even breathing was a beautiful, soothing soundtrack. Regina affectionately placed a hand over Emma’s breast and cupped it, liking to be sure that this was real and her love was close.

 

Regina had her happy ending and euphorically she cheered inwardly because she finally got to choose.

 

Emma’s lips brushed her hairline and she said.  “Yeah, you’re coming.”

 

“Because it's no party without the Queen?” Regina teased and adjusted her cheek more comfortably on the blonde’s chest.

 

“No,” Emma giggled and joked, “Because I’m the _again-savior_ and as the _girlfriend_ of the _again-savior_ you’re kind of expected to join in the fun.”  The younger woman awaited the brunette's reaction.

 

Regina’s eyes flew open and she lifted her head abruptly and pinched Emma’s flank.  “Oh!  So it’s all about _you_ , now, is it?”

 

Emma good-humoredly laughed and in the moonlight, Regina could make out those adorable dimples.  “It’s always been about me, Your Majesty.”  That earned her another pinch and a tickle and Emma exploded into laughter again and seized Regina’s hand so it could do no further grabbing.  _“I’m_ the one who had escaped the Evil Queen’s curse of all curses.  _I’m_ the one who saved the day and restored everyone's memory and helped save the Evil Queen by putting her on her path to redemption and heroism.  _I’m_ the one who brought everyone their happy ending…” She wiggled her eyebrows at Regina and they could see each other’s smiles in the dark.  Emma rolled them over so that she was lying on top of her, pinning Regina’s wrists to the bed.  God, Regina was so hot pegged down, peering up at her with those “take me” eyes.  Emma’s lips hovered over the woman’s beneath her. “I gave the Queen her happy ending, didn’t I?”

 

“My, aren’t we full of ourselves.”

 

“I’m a fucking celebrity,” the blonde joked.  She smiled and caught Regina’s full lip between her own. _“I’m_ also the one who gets to fuck the former Evil Queen’s brains out.  Don’t I, _baaaabe_.”

 

Regina felt Emma’s hands release hers and she automatically brought one up to draw a tender knuckle down Emma’s face as she deepened their kiss. Weren’t they ready for bed only moments ago?  What happened?  But this was the appeal to having Emma in her life. It was never a dull moment.  “I suppose I can go to one measly BBQ.”

 

Emma shook her head and grinned down at the queen before giving her a mind jarring open mouthed kiss.  Goodness, could Emma Swan kiss!

 

“Regina?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Their kissing stopped as Emma’s eyes lit with mischief.  Suddenly a buzzing sound filled the room and Regina saw the blonde holding a newly conjured vibrating dildo.  _Oh my God!_

 

“I think we’re going to need another shower.”

 

Emma chuckled against the Queen’s throat and all Regina could do was gasp at the sensation of the vibrator on her mound, its tip inching slowly lower.

 

Neither one of them was getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
